Paris-class heavy frigate
The Paris-class heavy frigate (Hull Classification Symbol: FFH) is a light warship manufactured by SinoViet Heavy Machinery for use by the UNSC Navy. The Paris-class features thick armor for a ship of its size in addition to being armed with comparatively heavy weapons, as it is designed to be a frontline combat vessel and directly engage enemy capital ships. Design The Paris-class is a heavy frigate designed for direct combat. In order to accommodate its heavier armament, the Paris-class has been noticeably reduced in its capacity to deploy internal vehicles in order to reduce the weight of the vessel, increasing its maneuverability despite its greater mass. It is capable of operating within atmosphere to provide local fire-support for ground and space-based units alike. At 535.05 meters in length, the Paris-class is one of the larger classes of frigate fielded by the UNSC Navy during the Insurrection and the Great War. The vessel's primary role is that of a screen ship and fleet escort, carrying no ground troops or vehicles unlike the larger Charon-class assault frigate, allowing it to save large amounts of room and weight, providing space for larger reactors to feed more power to the ships systems, including the MAC, reducing reload times and improving combat reactivity. The secondary hangar bay at the aft of the ship was reduced in size and converted into a smaller cargo bay, useful for rapid transfer of cargo. The extended length of the design allows for additional magnetic coils to be mounted, increasing the velocity of projectiles launched. The Paris-class also sports additional missile pods, naval coilguns, and point-defense cannons, as well as thicker hull armor, making the ship superior in its combat role when compared to its smaller frigate cousins such as the Anzac at the expense of performing a more specialized fleet-support role. The hangar bay mounted fore of the ship between the two forward struts carries the ship's complement of auxiliary craft. Power generation The Paris-class is powered by a pair of Mark III fusion reactors. Sublight propulsion is provided by two S-400 fusion drives. The ship is equipped with a Starwerx K-2A12 translight engine featuring a Series IV CODEN field generator. Armament The primary armament of the Paris-class is single a Mark II light-coil Magnetic Accelerator Cannon that fires 200-ton tungsten slugs at a velocity of 900 kilometers per second, delivering 73,471.04 terajoules of kinetic energy on impact (equivalent to 17.56 megatons of TNT). Secondary weapon systems include 10 twin-linked Mark 33 naval coilgun turrets, 26 standard-capacity Archer missile pods, and 60 M910 Rampart twin-linked 30mm autocannon turrets. Defensive measures include 60 centimeters of Titanium-A3 battleplate, which can be polarized to better resist explosives and energy weapon attacks, and a sophisticated electronic countermeasure package able to disrupt enemy targeting systems to a significant degree, along with at least two electromagnetic grapple launchers. Ships of the line 'UNSC ''Paris -''' Lead ship of the class. 'UNSC ''Farragut -''' Participated in the Battle of Camber, lost with all hands. 'UNSC ''Rio Grande - 'Participated in the Battle of Eridanus II. '''UNSC ''Mirata -''' Participated in the battle of Elysium, destroyed when the UNSC Marathon self-destructed. 'UNSC ''Solace Dreams -''' Participated in the Battle of New Poitiers in 2541, enacted the Cole Protocol when Fleet Admiral Jonathan Archer ordered a retreat from the Alpha Lyrae system.